Zane Finally Cracked
by ZaneWalker
Summary: Don't make Zane mad. He might never come back. (May or may not continue.) Slight language.
1. What?

Hey guys! So I just thought of this idea as a one-shot.

If the reviews are great, then I might continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zane sat behind the wheel of the rental car that took place of the Ultra Raider that was currently being fixed by Nya.

Behind him Cole and Kai were fighting, and Jay who was in the passengers seat, was a catalyst towards the drama.

"I saw her first!" Cole spat in Kai's red face.

"Well she obviously liked me better than you so back off!" He retorted while pushing Cole's tense shoulder.

Jay turned around to face the two and leaned forward, "Hey now, she did wink at Kai, but Cole saw her first man."

"SHUT UP JAY!" Both yelled at the same time before going back into their argument.

"I'm just trying to state facts." He turned back around and put his feet on the dashboard while adding comments every so often.

"You should've at least given me a chance!"

"If she even thought of talking to you, then why the hell did she give me her number! She didn't say a word to you! Back off!" Kai held up the small piece of paper with neatly written digits and a name.

Cole snatched the paper and ripped it to shreds while simultaneously throwing it out of Zane's open window, accidentally hitting the back side of Zane's head in the process. Zane momentarily swerved the car, then got back in control and grimaced at Cole through his rear view mirror.

"What the hell was that for! When will you stop being so jealous!?" Kai yelled, catching the attention of a smirking Jay.

"Kai, don't let your flame consume you." Jay spoke cooly as he kept his eyes closed and his legs stretched out.

Kai growled at Jay before turning back to Cole, who had ripped off his seat belt and thrust himself towards Kai.

"Get off!" Kai yelled as he was pushed against the car window, creating a smudge of his cheek and hot breath.

Kai grabbed Cole's hair and threw Cole off of him. He stumbled to take off his seat belt and tackle Cole.

The street lights barely let Zane could see the road clearly. He was hunched over the steering wheel, his legs were slightly bent due to his height and the car's size.

The noise behind him became too much to handle.

"STOP!" Zane yelled as he slammed the brakes. Jay almost flew towards the window with great force. Cole and Kai were tumbled onto the floor, but quickly recovered.

All of the boy's attention turned to him. Zane's eyes turned a deep red for what seemed like one second, and everything around them became ice cold.

The boys sat in amazement, unsure of what was going on. Then, it stopped. Zane showed a mixture of anger and fear.

Zane opened his door and walked out. He shut the door behind him and slowly but gracefully walked across the street and into the darkness of their unknown location, leaving the three non-drivers abandoned.

Kai let out the breath that he was holding and looked out the window where Zane stood moments before, "Did Zane finally crack?"


	2. Always Inside

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Alright, you don't care.

I thought I might go on with this story as a little treat.

Enjoy!

(Flashback is in Third Person by the way)

* * *

The streets were pitch black, and frankly I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away.

I started mumbling to myself. 'I thought I would have it under control throughout my whole existence. The red eyes is only a warning. Now what am I going to do? He's bound to escape now. I will meet my fate. I can't let anyone know my past, they wouldn't believe me anyways.'

I started thinking about how I was cursed with this evil inside me, and how it all started.

* * *

Dr. Julien opened up Zane's chest panel, carefully switching on the Power Switch. At that moment Zane's eyes came to life, and he himself was the happiest man in Ninjago.

Zane looked at his surroundings, slowly making eye contact with his creator. Zane's mouth opened slightly, trying the speak. Dr. Julien smiled when Zane finally said, "Father."

"Yes, son." He helped Zane to his feet and started teaching him the ways of a human. Soon, Zane knew how to write, speak, run, cook, and a small bit of self defence. The forest is never safe.

Many years after, the winter was calm and sweet. Zane had the idea of going outside.

"May I go outside father?" His crystal blue eyes glistened.

Julien sighed as he started walking up the wooden stairs. "I don't see why not. But bring your sweater."

Zane nodded and he eagerly ran up the stairs, almost tripping. His creator couldn't help but laugh at his son.

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he found Zane waiting eagerly by the door.

"Alright now, let me just unlock it." He put a white key that looked brand new into a small hole by the door handle. He slowly pushed opened the door, letting the frosty breeze go through his snowy locks.

Zane stood there in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful. So...pure. He kneeled down and touched the white material. One word came to his mind. Snow.

He reached his whole hand in the snow and felt it through his fingers. Oh how it made him feel so alive.

He saw his father watching him and he smiled, but that was soon replaced with confusion and terror.

Without warning three people wearing black cloaks came out from what seemed seemed like the ground.

"Zane! Come now!" Dr. Julien commanded as he saw the figures approaching him.

Zane got up and ran towards his father. He stood in front of him, as protection.

One of the cloaked figures began to speak, "Surrender yourselves over to our leader. He needs a new capsule." It held out it's hands.

Zane sensed these beings were only evil. He needed to protect his father and his home.

"Never!" Zane dug his heels in the ground and made sure Julien was behind him.

"Foolish boy." With the snap of his fingers, Dr. Julien let out a cry of pain and he fell to the floor. "Surrender or your loved one will forever rot in Hell. Choose wisely."

Zane was about to touch his father's forehead when the second figure grabbed Zane held his hands behind his back. Zane looked in terror at his father's desperate eyes.

"Don't do it Zane. I-I will be alright." Julien gasped for air as he felt his lungs collapse.

"Father!" Zane shouted. He immediately got thrown to the floor.

"Make your final choice. You or Hell." His voice was full of deep evil that made Zane wince.

"M-Me." He felt the figure pull him up.

"No!" Dr. Julien cried.

"Shut up old man!" The third figure struck Julien. Zane gasped as the figure who was holding him put his ice cold hand on his face. It used his long fingers to hold Zane's mouth and eyes open.

The figure started to do a chant. "Rise from the dead. We have found you new life. For when he loses his head. All Hell will strike. Rise up from the ground. You will rise once again. A capsule we have found. At it is just right."

All three figures chanted this, over and over, getting louder and louder. Zane looked around frantically as the wind picked up, making snow fly everywhere.

In the white mass, Zane saw a black mass of...something. It was swirling around and with Zane mouth still being clamped open, the mass shoved itself down Zane's throat. Zane's eyes watered up at the feeling of evil consuming him.

He felt the figure let go and he dropped to the snowy floor. The figures were gone. Zane helplessly looked around and saw his father lying in the snow. He crawled through the snow and as he reached his father, he noticed that he was ice cold.

Zane breathed out, "No." He scrambled into a sitting postion and desperately shook his father.

A soft moan could be heard and Zane felt relieved, but not entirely. He carefully picked up his old and frail father. Good thing the door was still open.

Zane cautiosly stepped down each stair, finally reaching the bottom. He walked over to the small bed and laid Dr. Julien down.

Zane placed a wool blanket over his father and walked around, waiting for him to wake up. As he was pacing, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He gasped.

His hair was slowly turning black. Only a small portion of bleach blonde remained.

"Zane?" Dr. Julien sat up holding his head.

"Father!" Zane ran over and hugged him. Julien saw his hair and gasped.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid that the evil entity is inside me right now, but I can decipher that in the chant they said, 'For when he loses his head, all Hell will strike.' This means that if I get mad or anything this evil will consume me." Dr. Julien knew that Zane is a very calm and loving person, definately not the type to get mad.

"Well, as long as we have eachother we can get through this." Zane nodded and thought for a moment.

"Do you think we can bleach my hair back? I think it looked better that way." Julien chuckled and slowly got out of the bed. "Sure son. It can't grow back anyways."

Zane gave him a confused stare. "Uh...it's a hair condition that runs in the family. Nothing to worry about." He smiled, and Zane did too.

* * *

I think about that event everyday. I knew that when I regained my memories that I couldn't tell my brothers. They wouldn't understand...no one will. I would get sent away, locked up maybe.

How could such a small quarrel make me so angry? Maybe it is because I have not found love for myself? Or maybe _He_ has been trapped inside me for too long.

That's why I meditate for so long. In order to keep Him from releasing I need to be the calmest one possible.

When my brothers blamed me for burning the Monastery down, I felt anger welling up inside me, I needed to get away. The falcon was an excuse. It was merely luck that I found the Bounty.

But now, it's gone too far. His eyes have shown through me. That was too close. I just need to calm down. Hopefully they won't come looking for me, I just need to be _alone_.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be about the other's opinions about what happened.

Alright? Alright.

Have a good day/night!

-ZaneWalker


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while.

School is taking up all my time and energy. I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can, I promise. Please be patient. Hopefully I can update tommorrow or sometime this week. I will delete this note once the next chapter comes.

Again, thanks everyone.

-ZaneWalker


End file.
